Fatal Attraction
by Emeliene-xox
Summary: Pamela has just found out her father Cliff Barnes ultimately killed her babies in the Ewing's oil rig and has decided to drive away from her home, she finds herself at Ewing energies and John Ross finds her. Will John Ross be there for Pamela? Will these two ever get together? I would also like to add that I think this is more of an M- :)
1. Chapter 1: Love In The Rain

**So this is my first ever fan fiction and I actually started writing this before the rain scene aired last night because I saw a spoiler picture of John Ross carrying Pamela in the rain so I wanted to have a go at writing my own version, I finished writing this after the episode but did not take any notes from the episode as this is just my own version. It's really short but just my first go so hopefully I can get better, I hope you enjoy it! **

**P.S. I just love these two and couldn't resist writing a fan fic for them, Dallas is so underrated!**

* * *

Pamela found herself driving towards the towering offices of Ewing Energies, she felt empty and it wasn't just the non-existent fetus' that had escaped from her womb almost a month ago. Splatters of rain drops rushed on the windows as she parked her car, the sound of those familiar shoes clicking against the rain approaching her... she turned around and she saw him. John Ross stood there in his long trench coat, his sharp suit peaking from underneath, despite the rain, his hair was still immensely quaffed. Perfect.

"Pamela, what in God's name are you doing here in this time o' night?" His voice was like velvet, wrapping itself around her fragile body in this time of distress, supporting her.

"I couldn't stay at my place, be in the place my father bought me... the murderer who killed... my babies. I-" She struggled to choke her words out when she mentioned Cliff.

"Hey it's OK, we're gonna make him pay darlin', why don't we get you inside before a storm hits?" John Ross put his coat over her with a protective glimmer in his eyes.

"I've realised something about you John Ross, you're always there for me. Without any hidden agenda, you're just always there."

"Well you know me, Saint John Ross at your service." He quipped, as she managed to break away from her tarnished face he gave her a heart warming smile, a genuine thing that is rarely seen, making her feel safe.

"Of course I'm here for you, and I always will be."

Her fragile hand crept toward his smooth face, he looked deep into her eyes beneath the tears she had shed. He swiftly scooped her into his arms to her surprise and brought her into his office, it was only them present at he company as if fate had thrown them together in this room. He swept her on the couch and struggled to take his hands away from her face, she placed her hands on his and leaned forward... their lips pressed against each other and there it was, the feeling that they always felt together. _**SPARKS.**_

They felt at home with each other as if their bodies were meant to fit together, they had an unforgettable evening that night... one they'd never forget for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Keep The Door Locked

**I was so happy to see reviews that fans are loving this and are asking to see more so I decided to write more chapters. I hope you and enjoy and keep giving feedback as it is appreciated! :)xxx**

* * *

The morning after, John Ross and Pamela's naked bodies were spread across the office floor, entwined in each other with only his trench coat covering them. John Ross fiddled with her hair while she was lost in deep thought, he noticed she was still hurting.

"Hey, you gotta stop eating yourself up about this. We are gonna make your father pay with all he's worth." He planted a light kiss on her cheek, instantly making her feel better. He had a way of doing that, making her feel like there wasn't a care in the world. All she needed was his arms around her and she felt as if she could fly.

The instant flash of her babies' heart monitor decreasing entered her head and she let out a shiver.

"How do you know, John Ross? My father's hatred of your family overpowers anything including loving me. He will stop at nothing." She rested her head on his chest. They were so lost in each other that they had not noticed the footsteps approaching from the lift, not one pair but two...

"Well I guess your father has underestimated us Ewings. Lets just enjoy this moment before reality steps in on us." He swept her hair behind her ears and proceeded to passionately kiss her. She pushed him to the side while she rolled on top of him, pushing her tongue deeper into his inviting mouth. He then regained control and swiftly reversed the positions once more, like they were when they'd begun.

"Darlin' we've gotta figure out who's gonna be on top, I say me." She laughed.

"Feeling insecure? Are you afraid you'll lose your touch if I dominate this time?" She flashed him a wicked smile, which dropped as soon as she saw him return it.

"Not at all." He kissed her once more as he wrapped his arms around her body and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

* * *

Pamela suddenly heard the distinct sound of footsteps stopping before the door and broke the kiss.

"Do you hear that?"

Just then they heard the door handle click and looked up to see Christopher and Elena standing there with a shocked expression etched into their faces...

* * *

**So I just couldn't resist leaving it on a cliffhanger although it is quite short, stay tuned till the next chapter because it will be longer and thank you for reading! xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**The chapter is finally here! I am so sorry it's taken long to get here, I've got exams in about a month time so it will be hard to upload all the time but I'm going to try my best to get you new chapters at least 1-2 times a week. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Christopher and Elena stood there with their mouths a gape for a second until Elena turned around not wanting to see anymore, Pamela quickly rolled to the side.

"Why don't you learn to knock Cousin?" John Ross' irritated voice echoed through the room while Pamela covered herself.

"Well if you didn't notice Uncle Bobby wants to see us, I guess you're clearly occupied to check your phone." Christopher glanced at Pamela and returned to staring at John Ross.

"I'll be on my way as soon as I make sure Pamela is safe."

Elena turned back around, surprised to hear John Ross speaking with such care for Pamela.

"We should let you get dressed."

"Yeah you should, why are you here anyway, Elena? You don't work here anymore." Pamela's question threw Elena off.

"I'm with my fiancé, I didn't think that was a problem. Christopher I think we should leave them to it.

"See you in 15 minutes, Cuz." He took Elena's arm and proceeded to walk out with her.

"Well that was awkward." John Ross grabbed his damp clothes and started dressing.

"Yeah it was, Elena looked sour than usual." Pamela adjusted her bra and started dressing.

"I guess she realised what she was missing." He smirked and held his hand out to her.

"Come on, let's get you to my place." She allows him to help her up, she found herself with his arms on her waist.

He swept her hair behind her ear.

"I need to make sure you are safe and I don't think you should be at your place right now. Uncle Bobby won't mind if I'm a bit late, right now you are what's important." She put his arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered, he smiled at her with a loving look. He'd always been afraid of love and likewise for she but they just couldn't let go of each other. They were kindred spirits, they were cut from the same cloth and no one knew daddy troubles like the... in many ways they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Pamela sat on the sofa scouring through her fathers files, she'd made herself at home in John Ross' penthouse. She heard the key turn through the door, John Ross walked in with a frown imprinted on his face.

"What's wrong?" Pamela said intensively.

"We're going to lose the company, to your father. We can't afford to pay the bank and we have 3 days to get the money otherwise he gets Ewing Energies." Hearing her father's name being mention woke the anger up in Pamela's heart, she couldn't let him ruin her and the people she loves any longer.

"What are we going to do? I tried to search through his files but I couldn't find anything. I need to make him hurt."

"Uncle Bobby has Christopher looking for his mother."

"Aunt Pam?" Cliff never spoke to Pamela about her, it was possible because she married Bobby Ewing. He hates the Ewing's more than anything, but that was obvious enough.

"Yes, she has shares in Barnes Global and if we get them then we can pull the rug out from under him. Pamela I have to tell you something, before J.R died he left a plan. A masterpiece. He knew your father would go after us, so he gave us some instructions." He told her everything, he felt he needed to and he wanted to trust her. However he failed to mention Bobby asking him if he loved Pamela he couldn't allow himself to sat it out loud because if he did then it would be out there... his heart that is.

"I'm going to arrange to meet my father for lunch tomorrow, that way I can demand my aunt Katherine's share without him knowing whose side I'm really on. That way we can have some leverage if Christopher fails to find his mother."

I have no doubt you can do it, just don't let your emotions get the better of you."

She placed her hand over his.

"I already have John Ross." They fell into a passionate embrace. That evening they forgot about their worries and just fell into a universe where it was just the two of them... but only for that evening for the days to come would be the most challenging they'd ever face.

* * *

**Guys i'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated I have not given up but I just have exams coming up and have no time to update but will after I promise! xxxx**


End file.
